legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Seeker
__INDEX__ |format = Live-action |num episodes = 22 confirmed |runtime = approximately 60 minutes per episode |network = syndicated to individual networks |creator(s) = Sam Raimi Novel:Terry Goodkind |writer(s) = Novel:Terry Goodkind Kenneth Biller John Shiban Stephen Tolkin Barry Schkolnick Chad Fiveash James Stoteraux Ken Biller Mike Sussman Nick Paluga Erin Maher Kay Reindl |director(s) = |executive producer(s)= Sam Raimi Robert Tapert Joshua Donen Ned Nalle Kenneth Biller |starring = Bridget Regan Craig Horner Bruce Spence Tabrett Bethell |first aired = November 1, 2008 |last aired = }} Legend of the Seeker is a live-action television series based on Terry Goodkind's award winning ''Sword of Truth'' series. Distributed in syndication by Disney-ABC Domestic Television, with Sam Raimi, Robert Tapert, Joshua Donen, Ned Nalle and Kenneth Biller serving as executive producers, the 1|01nl}}|first episode premiered on November 1, 2008. Broadcast The first season of Legend of the Seeker, which contains twenty-two episodes, was originally broadcast from November 2008 to May 2009. The plot is loosely based on that of the first Sword of Truth novel, Wizard's First Rule. The series' second season, loosely based on The Stone of Tears, began in November 2009. This season saw Tabrett Bethell join the other three main cast members in earning star billing for her role as Cara Mason. Differences from the Novels Although Legend of the Seeker is based upon the Sword of Truth novels, it is not a direct translation of the books into television format. It is more like a re-imagining of them. Plot Each season of Legend of the Seeker has an overarching plot which is derived from one of the Sword of Truth novels. The central conflict remains the same, and some of the major events from the novels are included, but the television series tells what is essentially an entirely different story. Many episodes tell entirely isolated stories, that have no direct comparison within the novels, and that do not have any affect on the overarching major plot of the season. Characters Legend of the Seeker includes many characters from the novels, although often with different roles, relationships, backgrounds, or abilities. Kahlan is portrayed in the TV series as having a high degree of martial prowess: she is an skilled knife-fighter who often engages in close-quarters combat against multiple opponents. At the beginning of the first season, she was not the Mother Confessor, although she was named to that position eventually. She also had a sister, who was killed by D'Haran soldiers during the first episode. Darken Rahl does not appear to be a gifted wizard, as he was in Wizard's First Rule. Instead, it is stated repeatedly that he keeps a number of sorcerers in his employment who to provide him with magic. The wizard Giller, who in Wizard's First Rule worked to oppose Rahl, is portrayed in the TV series as a villian, one of Rahl's hired sorcerers. The wizards Richard Rahl and Darken Rahl are portrayed in the TV series as brothers instead of father and son. Magic Magic operates differently in the TV series than it does in the novels. The distinction between Additive and Subtractive magic has been eliminated, and there has been no mention of the Gift. Wizards typically use words and gestures to cast spells, something which is not mentioned in the books. In the TV series, the effects of a Confessor's magic are not permanent, but are removed upon the Confessor's death. Magical devices such such as Quillions and Radahan are also much more common in the television series. Cast Main Cast * Bridget Regan as Kahlan AmnellBest and the BrightestInterview :Kahlan is a steadfast and beautiful young woman with a mysterious power. The series opens on and follows her quest to find and guide the Seeker, a warrior with a foretold destiny, who gradually falls in love with her. The story also follows her emotional journey as she copes with her immense power, which hinders her ability to have a normal life. Kahlan's great destiny is to become ruler of all the Midlands as Mother Confessor. * Craig Horner as Richard Cypher .com > News :The Seeker, a young man foretold to defeat the tyrant Darken Rahl. He serves Kahlan as she ascends to the position of Mother Confessor. * Bruce Spence as Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander :A great wizard who journeys with Richard and Kahlan. * Tabrett Bethell as Cara Mason (Season 2) :A warrior who joins the group in the second season. Recurring Characters * Craig Parker as Darken Rahl * Renato Bartolomei as Demmin Nass (Season 1) * Danielle Cormack as Shota (Season 1-2) * Jay Laga'aia as Chase Brandstone (Season 1) * David de Lautour as Michael Cypher (Season 1) * Jessica Marais as Denna (Season 1-2) * Jolene Blalock as Nicci (Season 2) * Alison Bruce as Verna Sauventreen (Season 2) * Elizabeth Hawthorne as Annalina Aldurren (Season 2) Minor Characters * Vicky Naughton as Adie * Geraldine Brophy as Milena * Maisy Mcleod-Riera as Violet * Jordanna Beatty as Rachel External Links * : Official website * on the *